A New Place, A New Experience
by Quetoa
Summary: In each chapter, different characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! go to unusual places (ones they usualy wouldn't be seen in. Like a cinema, theme park, cafe, etc) and experience something new. Some may be good; some... not so much. But who cares as long as you get a reaction out of it?
1. Hibari

**Disclamer: Ahem! ***Pulls out a piece of paper* **Apparently I do not own KHR... What a suprise to all of us.**

* * *

It was extremely busy. Floods of people squirmed amongst each other. Ants, that's how I thought of them. Unfortunately, I wasn't any different; I tried to scramble my way past waves of humans.

After what seemed like an hour of being utterly and completely squashed, I stumbled upon a deserted area. I reluctantly gazed up to where the commotion was still happening; slightly pitying the victims who could barely breathe within the throng. But I couldn't take my eyes off the dream like scene. If you block out the 'ants', a whole different world is displayed in front of you: various sizes of multi coloured lights twinkled timely together. The night sky was parallel to the luminous stars. The sluggish, steady Ferris wheel spun lazily round in a clock-wise manner. On the other hand, a roller-coaster zoomed by at a rapid pace; not taking notice to its passengers screams. Lonely kiddie rides were halted. But, calm fantasy like glows from surrounding lights gently cradled them; as if to rid of their fatigue.

Farrago smells permeated the air in every direction; making people grow hungry or thirsty; me becoming a victim, others becoming the culprits. Thump. A loud pounding started to drum on my ribcage. This was amazing. Such a celestial sight I'm seeing. I usually hate this kind of bursting-with-life places; but, this was aesthetically pleasing. Even the dowdy looking buildings scattered around seemed to flawlessly blend in with the theme. I hate to admit it, as reserved as I am, but I'm awestruck.

I couldn't even describe what I'm feeling.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back; reality came rushing back. My ears started booming inside out as children's excited shrieks and laughs stung my brain at a high-speed pace. People talking and chatting seemed to fill the sky all night long. However, my racing heart didn't slow down.

"Hibari-san!" called a voice I immediately recognised. A boy with brown hair in an orange hoddie made his way towards me. "I've… been looking… for you…!" he panted.

"Herbivore." I stated bluntly, turning to catch one more glimpse of the world around me before I left.

Since when were theme parks such magical places?

* * *

**Yay! Hibari at a theme park! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! We all know thats what makes ones day :3**

**- Quetoa**


	2. Gokudera

**Disclamer: Ahem! ***Pulls out a piece of paper* **Apparently I do not own KHR... What a suprise to all of us.**

* * *

It's cold.

Not that he would admit it. Of course he wouldn't; he wasn't that weak!

…But it's cold.

He slowly glided his way to the centre of the rink. Leaving a thin – barely noticeable- trailed behind him. He stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets, once again, and temporarily stopped to check his surroundings. Wouldn't want to ambushed now, would he? After years of food poisoning, an ambush didn't seem all that unlikely.

His hand immediately flew to his mouth at the thought of that deathly food- No, not food, _lethal substance_. That stuff wasn't even edible!

After a while, figuring that the feeling had left, the silver haired boy place his hand back into his warm pocket and slowing began to move forward on the ice, careful not to move to suddenly and end up slipping over… Again. He didn't want to add to the already few bruises making themselves at home on his butt. He's just glad that his boss wasn't here to see him humiliate himself at simple ice-skating (which isn't actually all that simple in his case).

'_If Juudaime saw me like this… Gah! There's no way I could be his right-hand man!' _he mentally slapped himself, _'Damn it! Why can't I keep straight!?' _he exclaimed in his head as he wobbled to the left. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the hang of ice-skating.

He looked around to see people freely drifting along with no effort at all. Deciding that moaning wasn't going to get him anywhere, he cautiously took another step in front of him before gently leaning forward to push off. Quickly pulling his hands out of his pockets, he kept himself balanced by spreading his arms. A smile lapped onto his face as he found himself slowly but surely moving forward at a reasonable pace; making sure to lift and place his foot in time with the other. "I did it!" he shouted to no one in particular.

But no.

The gods must be in a terrible mood today because, once again, he fell. Hearing a few giggles from the girls around him, he picked himself up and tried, again.

Nope.

Again.

Nope.

Again.

Nope.

"Damn it!" he growled as he sat on the cold ice. Realising he was at the edge of the rink; he latched onto the side and pulled himself up. "Curse it…" he mumbled.

So much for teaching the boss how to ice-skate.

* * *

**If you have any requests on who I should write about next, please leave a review! I'm stuck at the moment... -_-"**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**And don't forget to R&R :3**

**- Quetoa**


	3. Ryohei

**This chapter was inspired by M.A.W. writer**

**Thank you!**

**And I don't own KHR ¬ _¬ **

* * *

In the centre of a fairly large pink room was a small tea party. A girl around 5 years old gently lifted a china tea pot by its handle with one of her nimble hands while the other kept the tea pot upright by supporting the bottom of it.

"Now then, Mr Puff, would you like some more tea?" questioned the girl to 'Mr Puff', currently sitting at a miniature table, to her left.

Grabbing Mr Puff's head, the girl made him give a nodding gesture. "Here you are!" she said as she pretended to fill up a pink china tea cup placed in front of the teddy-bear, otherwise known as Mr Puff. "This is tea from the Queen! The best in the country of Ponytown!" she informed the teddy-bear.

She placed the china cup's handle in the stuffed animals paw and lifted the cup to the bear's mouth. Tilting the bear's head back, she made a sipping sound effect to make it seem as if the toy was actually drinking.

She set the cup back down and turned to her right. There sat a 15 year old boy. Currently sweating at the situation he'd somehow gotten himself into. His hands nervously fiddled with a loose piece of string on the light link skirt he wore over his jeans. A silver, glittery tiara was placed a top his head as he sat upright in a sensible-as-possible way. Other than that, he wore a red unzipped jacket over a white top. A scar ran across his left eyebrow, making him look even more unfit to wear a skirt.

"Now then," started the girl, "As the princess, you have to pour my tea for me!" she strictly told the boy, making him sweat more, if that was possible.

"E-Eh?" he stuttered, not sure what he was actually supposed to be doing here. Pour tea? OK, but where _was_ the tea?

"No talking!" the girl shouted, getting annoyed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

The young man slowly picked up the tiny teapot, with a slightly shaking hand, and moved it over to the little girl's cup. He tilted the pot and imagined that tea was being filled into the cup… in silence. The girl just sat watching.

'_This is EXTREMELY awkward…'_ Sasagawa Ryohei thought as he remembered how he'd even gotten into this mess…

"_What's wrong?" a silver-haired boy asked a young girl, who was currently crying in the middle of a local playground. He had seen the girl and went to see what had happened. _

"_I-I fell over and h-hurt my knee…" she sniffed out, rubbing away the tears that refused to stop flowing. _

_Ryohei moved to get a better look at the girl's injured knee. It was bleeding a little, but it wasn't that bad._

_The boxer smiled as he stood up and gave thumbs up to the smaller child. "Don't worry!" he reassured, "You'll be extremely fine!"_

_The girl looked up and said, "R-Really?" _

"_Yeah! Now, where do you live? I'll take you home!" he offered with his usual grin._

_So, once Ryohei had given a band aid to the girl for her cut, she told him where she lived and Ryohei gave her a piggyback and made his way to her house. It was still only 6:30, so he'd be able to get back home before dark._

_They soon arrived at a fairy large house. It was much bigger than a regular one, though._

'Kid must be rich.' _The boxer thought as he walked up to the house's front door. Placing the girl down, he knocked and waited for an answer. A woman soon opened the door and immediately caught sight of her daughter._

"_Gina!" she said and pulled the girl into an embrace. "Where have you been? You're 20 minutes late! Didn't you only go for a walk?" _

"_Sorry. I fell over and hurt my knee… But Onii-chan helped me!" she gestured to Ryohei, who had been silently watching the conversation so far._

"_Really? Thank you so much!" thanked Gina's mum as she turned to look at Ryohei._

"_It's nothing, really! I'm just extremely glad everything's alright now!" he said, waving his hands in front of him._

_The mum blinked and turned to look down at her daughter as she felt a light tugging at her shirt._

"_Ne, ne, Kaa-chan! Can Onii-chan play with me a little?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes._

"_Hmm? If he's OK with that." She replied._

_Gina quickly whipped her head to look at Ryohei, puppy dog eyes still glued to her face._

"_Plllleeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssse eeeeee?" _

"…" _Ryohei shifted under her gaze._

"_Pllleeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssee eeeeeeee?"_

"_U-Uh…" he was now becoming uncomfortable. _

"_PLLLEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSE EEEEEEEEEE?"_

"_I-I don't really…" he tried his best to avoid eye contacted. _

_But failed._

"_PPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSS SEEEEEEE?"_

"…_Sure." he surrendered as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. _

_In a blink of an eye, he was already being dragged up the stairs. _

_Gina then pulled Ryohei into a room that was seemingly hers. Swiftly placing him onto one of the small chair in the middle of the room, she went over to a cupboard and pulled out a pink skirt and a tiara. She the shoved the skirt into the boy's hand and placed the silver accessory onto his head._

"_Put that on." Gina pointed to the skirt, and evil sparkle twitched in her eyes. "And from now on, no speaking allowed! You have to do everything I say!"_

_Than it all began._

Ryohei put the tea pot down and resumed his earlier position. He had been here for a little while now, and should really be leaving to go back home.

"U-Uh… I kinda have to go now…" he mumbled out at a still hearable tone.

"No talking!" Gina scolded him as she went back to her one-sided conversation with Mr Puff.

Sigh… Now what?

* * *

**If you have any ideas for the next chap, please leave a review!**

**P.S all my chaps are gonna be short. Sorry! But they are quick drabbles :D**

**- Quetoa **


	4. Mukuro

_He knew where he was… but didn't know why he was here._

_How it all started? No clue._

_Did he want to leave? Definitely. _

Could_ he leave?_

… _Probably._

_So why hasn't he?_

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

"K-Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed nervously, trying to calm his racing thoughts down.

Where am I? Why am I here? Who did this? Why is everything so messed up? Why can't I leave? Do I want to leave? Yes.

**But how?**

That was the main question.

Nothing really seemed to make sense at the moment. One second Mukuro was sitting peacefully on his worn out sofa, next thing he knows, he's here:

In the middle of a pineapple farm.

So, looking back on those questions…

Where am I? A pineapple farm.

Why am I here? God knows why.

Who did this? A -soon to be- dead man.

Why is everything so messed up? Because pineapples are involved.

Why can't I leave? Because this is a dream.

Ok, so-

Wait. What? A dream? Why would he have a dream like this?

…Oh! I see…

A nightmare.


	5. Yamamoto

Yamamoto hummed an unrecognisable tune as he walked merrily down the street.

He carried on, not really caring what he passed by. But then something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

He turned to his right and looked through the shop's window.

The cake shop's window, to be precise.

He walked up to it and pressed his hands and face against the clear glass. "Ohhhh~", he sounded in delight: many different types of cake were lined out on four different rows, each incredibly eye-catching and amazing in unique ways.

He drooled at the thought of eating every single one of them.

Every. Single. One.

That day Yamamoto returned home with several bags.

Who knew that the baseball idiot had a sweet tooth?

* * *

**Thanks for the ideas! I'm really sorry that I didn't do all of the ones suggested! Sorry!**


End file.
